Lara's New Job And Other Stories
by The Demon's Reflection
Summary: A collection of OneShots. Closing Early-verse, unless noted otherwise.
1. Lara's New Job

Set a year before the game. No SLASH. Lara has worked many jobs during her job to pay her college tuition and rent. This is the story of one job. Alternate Closing Early-Verse.

* * *

So it was no secret that Lara worked hard. I'm not even talking about her studies. In the first two years of college, Lara had been through five different jobs. I still don't understand why she doesn't dip into her trust fund and live it up.

The first was at a café, as a waitress. It wasn't so bad, she had always complained that she wished she could get more hours. Like I didn't get to see her little enough as is. She left that after the proprietor retired, closing the place when she left.

Then there was the call center, She worked there on weekends. She always came home super stressed out and very bad tempered. She never came home smiling like she did from the café.

The next was a stint in an electric appliances shop. She worked as an office administrator and saleswoman. The money was good but I after a few months, Lara got incredibly bored with it, her boss saw the drop in interest, and told her she was no longer needed. Unfairly in my opinion, but Lara, was actually glad to go.

The bookshop was next, Lara loved this job. She spent the downtime she had (which was a lot, because who buys books anymore, when it's all online for free.) studying and drooling over the older books in the collection. She still works there twice a week.

And finally there was the Nine Bells, the family run Irish Pub. My personal favorite of all Lara's workplaces. I usually preferred the nightclub scene, but this pub was so charming, spick and span even before Lara started to work there. One of my personal favorite reasons, for visiting, is the Barman, Declan Murphy, who so happens to be my current boyfriend.

But either way this story isn't about me, and the fact I may actually have found a guy, that I actually enjoy the company of, it's about Lara's latest job.

So I'm sitting up one night, we're supposed to be having a girls night, l'm waiting on Lara. It's become something of a hobby of mine. Since I started dating Declan, I'm not going out, as they say in this part of the world, 'On the pull'. But night's he working, I hang out with Lara. But night's they both work I'm left with no one to hang out with, Except Alex, Lara's boyfriend, but he's up to his hair line in coursework. But tonight was supposed to be about me and Lara.

Pubs close at one, it's the law, if you allow for the stragglers that Hang around, that's two they Lara should be heading home, at the latest, Lara should be home by three.

Imagine my surprise when Lara, walks in the door at ten to five in the morning. She creeps in, trying not to make a sound, but it's winter time, Lara is wearing her boots, which are easy to hear a mile away. I flick on the light, and Lara freezes, like a deer in the head lights. It's so dramatic. I really wish I'd been recording this, I'd have a million hit's on Youtube, in ten minutes.

"Hey, Sam." Lara smiles weakly.

"Don't 'Hey, Sam' me." I say using my best mom voice. "What the hell, Lara, we were supposed to Hang out."

"Oh damnit." Lara winced. "That was tonight?" she sounded sorry.

"Yeah, that was tonight. Sweetie, you promised." I moaned. "Between, my boyfriend, your boyfriend, your work and class, we barely hang out as much as we used to."

"I know, Sam. I'm sorry." Lara frowns. "Well maybe, we could do something tomorrow, night?"

"You're going out with Alex tomorrow night." I reminded her. I honestly think, I know her schedule better than her.

She sighs. "Sam, I'm really sorry. We'll do something really soon. I promise. But, I'm really tired."

She did look tired, and this was Lara, who jogged, climbed mountains, did yoga and went to the swimming pool several times a week. She's the fittest person, I know. I was going to have serious words with Declan about working her so hard. I was having lunch with him tomorrow, that would be the perfect time.

"Okay, sweetie." I assured her. "It's okay...really. We'll hang out later. Do you want some hot chocolate to help you get to sleep."

Lara smiled. "You know me so well, Sam."

"Get into bed, I'll bring it into you." I headed to out small kitchen to make it. I waited for the kettle to boil before adding the drinking chocolate to her favourite mug. I even took a few marshmallows from the cupboard, I spoiled Lara rotten.

I made my way to Lara's room. Lara was passed out, she was lying on top of her sheets with her clothes still on. That's when I noticed, how clean she was, her hair looked freshly washed, and her clothes, were immaculate, and she was not wearing her Nine Bells shirt.

I shrugged it off. I decided to keep the drink for myself, and made my way into my own room.

* * *

I woke up at eleven the next morning, I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered I had to meet Declan for lunch at twelve. I had to rush my shower and use my 'Emergency Last Second Outfit' because I didn't have time to coordinate one. As I got dressed, I was calling Declan. It went straight to answer phone. I left a message, explaing that I might be late. And ran out into the living room.

That's when I noticed. Everything was the same. Nothing had been moved. My dishes were still on the coffee table. When Lara got up, she swept the house in search of dishes. It was second nature to her. But they were still there. I made my way to Lara's room. I opened to door. Lara lay in her bed, still asleep.

I was never up before Lara. This was just too weird. But I didn't have time to dwell. I had to run.

I arrived at the café I was supposed to be meeting Declan at ten minutes late. I rushed over to his table, overjoyed at the fact he had already ordered coffee for me. I almost forgot how mad I was at him, for overworking Lara. Almost. I decided to wait to bring it up. I was to hungry to think.

"You know, I wouldn't have been late if I didn't have to wait up for Lara last night." I said sweetly. I wanted to get Lara a lighter workload, not lose my boyfriend.

"Don't worry, about it." He smiled. "I've come to expect you being, 'fashionably late'." He said.

"No, Declan, I...know she's your employee, but is there any way you could lay off a little?"

"Did...Did Lara, say something?" He frowned.

"No, but...Last night she wasn't home til five in the morning. We were supposed to hang out, last night. Is there any way in the future, you could...maybe let her go early."

"_Last night_?" Declan said, sounding puzzled. "Sam...Lara didn't work last night."

"What?" I said, much louder than I should have, disturbing the surrounding tables. "But she said, work kept her back.

Declan muttered a quick word of apology before turning back to me. "Well, maybe she got another job," Declan said, "You know how she is."

That was entirely plausible. But Lara told me everything. So why wouldn't she tell me about a new job. I came to the conclusion that Lara was hiding something. "Do...you think she got a job at another bar, because she doesn't like me dating her boss."

Declan's brow furrowed, "I doubt it. She's never said anything."

"Lara never keeps anything from me. Well I'm getting to the bottom of this." I said, with my best attempt at sounding badass, but I just ended up sounding silly.

* * *

The plan was simple. I would find out Lara's work schedule, and when I knew she wasn't going to the Nine Bells, I would follow her. Simple. Lara usually listens to music, or audio books while she walks, so it wouldn't be to hard, All I had to do was stay out of sight, while keeping her in mine.

I got the opportunity sooner than I thought, the following Saturday, Lara left for 'work' at seven o'clock. As soon as she's closed the door. I follow her to the tube station, nothing unusual there. Both of us pretty much think it's pointless to drive anywhere in London. Seriously, New York less traffic at Rush Hour, than London did ever.

She did however get on a different train. Going the opposite way from the Nine Bells. _Suspicious_. We stayed on the train a while. When we get off she goes to a Library. Seriously. Why couldn't she tell me she was going to the Library. No, there was more to it. And I was going to follow her no matter what.

Turns out, it was really easy to follow Lara. She was just reading, It wasn't even educational, from the look of it, it was just a novel. I know, that I can be loud, and invasive, sometimes, but is it really that bad that Lara, was willing to travel all the way to the Library to read. Maybe I'd have to apologise, I mean I've been stalking my best friend for nearly three hours. Seriously, this was one hell of a Library to stay open this late. But then I realise that, no library would ever stay open til four in the morning.

Suddenly, she's packing up. Her books are in her bag and she's heading out. I quickly follow her. She makes a stop in a small corner shop, and emerges with a wrap and a cup of tea. I'm suddenly very hungry, but I can't risk losing her, or getting spotted. I'll just have to soldier on.

I suddenly realize that, we are in...well to say something kind, the slums. London was generally dirty, but this was...gross. This was the kind of place you see the stories in the newspapers where people are murdered or raped. Sometimes both. It was unsettling that Lara would come here at all let alone by herself.

She suddenly turns down a small alley way. She goes through a door. STAFF ONLY, of course, now I'm going to have to run around, the front and try to guess, which business she went in. This was like one of those, games where you tried to guess, which cup the little ball was under.

Or so I thought. There was only one business on the street. And there is no one on this earth that spot a night club like I can. There was a lone bouncer standing by the door, a very plain sign, which read, _Lucid Phantasies_. I was already giddy, I loved nightclubs, especially ones with misspelled names, or numbers in place of full words.

There was no line, which meant this was a very secret club, and very few knew about it. Or it was a rat's nest. Either way, I was going in. I made my, way to the door, the bouncer stopped me. "ID."

"Sure, I flashed him a smile." taking my student ID out of my pocket.

He looked satisfied, "You'll have to leave your bag at the front desk. It's the rules, no recording, no flash photography and NO outside food.

"Thank you." I agreed, but inside I was grumbling. The places, that didn't let you record or photograph were the ones that had the most interesting stuff. I'm actually wishing I'd brought my camera. I approached, the front desk. There was a woman in her forties sitting behind the desk. "Checking in your bag?" she asked, although she sounded as though she was stating it.

I placed my bag on the counter but kept my hand on it. "Be careful with this." I probably sounded more threatening than I should. I turned away and pushed through the heavy double doors. All my senses were immediately overwhelmed.

The smell, so much perfume, they clashed horribly, mixed with the underlying hint of sweat, it made me feel a little sick.

The sound, so loud. The unmistakable sound of eighties, hair metal was filling my ears. I could deal with the music, but it was too loud, and this is _me _talking.

The whole room was hot, I needed to take my coat of before I boiled.

The taste. Yes. I could taste the room. That alone was impressive.

And finally the sight. Well at first there was none. I was blind. I spent a full minute just blinking to allow my eyes to adjust. And when I finally could see straight, my jaw dropped.

I had walked into a strip club. A genuine, strip club. People were getting lap dances, there was a girl swinging on a pole.

I actually kind of wanted to be a pole dancer once. I thought it would get my parents to pay attention. I even took lessons, But I was told I didn't have what it takes.

Is now a bad time to tell you that I'm bi? So it's actually a little distracting to be walking around when there's so much of interest on display. Going out to a nightclub is different. You pick one person and wait to get each other naked. But here...it was...distracting. I needed to focus. _'Bad Sam_' I thought, '_you're in a happy, functioning, monogamous relationship...well...a little window shopping couldn't hurt.'_

"Like what you see." someone asked.

I shook my head and turned to see a girl, grinning at me. She was only wearing a bikini that might as well have been made of string. "I uh...guess."

"You look a little, flustered. How about a private dance?" She offered, squeezing her breasts together.

I swallowed hard. "I...have a boyfriend...I...I'm sorry, I need...I'm looking for my friend." She looked disappointed, but smiled and moved along. I needed a drink. I made a beeline for the bar. I would confront Lara, now.

Behind the bar, there was a girl that looked Latin, but I couldn't tell in the light. "What can I get you?" she asked.

"Vodka, on the rocks." I had to yell over the music. She gave me my drink and I gulped it eagerly. "Is anyone else working bar?"

"Nope." She shook her head. "Not at the minute, Freshen your drink?"

I nodded. It didn't make sense. Suddenly the DJ's voice came over the speaker system. "All right, this party is getting crazy. Next up, we got a hot little number from right here in London. Please, everybody put your hand together for our newest girl...STARFIRE!"

Everyone cheered, and suddenly Van Halen's 'Hot for Teacher' started to blare through the speakers. The silhouette of a girl emerged at the back of the stage, she confidently strutted to the pole and swung around the pole, slowly to the sound of the music, I had a feeling she'd pick up when the song got past the intro. What I didn't expect was the sudden flash of light. My jaw dropped again.

"LARA!" I screamed, probably just so I could hear myself, and I could still barely hear my own voice.

This. Was. Totally. Unexpected. Lara. Shy, sweet, innocent, hardworking Lara. Working as a stripper. Oh there had to be one hell of an explanation.

Her hair was tied into pigtails and she was wearing that, a mini schoolgirl uniform. Well more like removing it. First her skirt, which was tossed to someone in the front row. Then her tie, which she flossed her neck with before tossing it as well. She rolled her hips, slowly popping the buttons, on her shirt, to reveal a glittery bikini. She reached one hand behind her head, and the other, curved to her back. All the while, money was flying onto the stage.

No, there's no way this was real. I'd seen Lara naked, a million times. We'd practically lived together since we were 15, (In fact I was the first person to see her boobs, right after she got them, It's actually a great story. I'll tell you sometime). But this...was totally different. She now stood naked, save for a g string, a pair of high heels and some strategically placed tape. Her bra seemed to fly across the room in slow motion. Two men began to fight over it. Gross.

But Lara took no notice, she kept, spinning on the pole like a pro. She spun to a stop as the song ended, lying flat on her back. The entire room erupted in applause. She rose to her feet and made her way backstage.

I was still in shock, there's no way that just happened. I was being filmed for a reality TV show. Any second I was about to be told I was live on TV. Nope. I had to talk to Lara. And in a place like this. I could only think of one way to get her alone to talk.

"Excuse me." I said, turning back to the barmaid. "Can I get a private dance?"

"Of course." She smiled. "Just pick a girl, and I'll send her in."

"I want La...I mean, Starfire." I stated. Adamantly.

She suddenly frowned. "Oh, She doesn't do private dances."

"Why, not?" I asked. I was glad, that Lara wasn't grinding against slimy businessmen, and weird pervs.

"She refuses. The boss...well...he tried but...she's only here temporarily, and she's agreed to work here if she could stick to the pole."

Temporarily? So she didn't intend on staying here, "Look, I'm only interested, in seeing her." I said, flatly. I took out about a hundred pounds. "Tell her...tell her that I..._need_ to see her ." What kind of world was I living in that I had to pay to see my best friend?

She looked at me, I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "I'll ask but I can't promise anything. Wait here." She disappeared. So I waited.

It was much easier to concentrate now. Even thought I was kind of buzzed. So, I had four drinks during Lara's dance. Sue me.

The barmaid came back. "She's agreed. Only because assured her you weren't a middle aged guy."

"Thank you so much." I beamed at her.

"BUT. Remember, you only get one dance. If you touch her, your out of her of here..."

"Got it." I agreed. She led me to a back room, and told me to wait in a small room with the curtains pulled over.

"Take a seat. She'll be here in a minute." She turned around and left without another word. I the room was dark compared to the rest of the club. A few minutes later, from the other side of the curtain, I heard Lara. I knew it was her because she did that, heavy sigh she always did when she was stressed.

The curtains opened, I could see that Lara was uncomfortable in this close of a proximity to a stranger, particularly in her current state of dress, but it was more than she was wearing when she left the stage. She had changed into a purple baby-doll style outfit. The funny thing is, I don't think she's realized it's me yet. This could be interesting.

"So...I here that you were very insistent on seeing me." She said in an attempt at a throaty, flirty voice.

No I couldn't do it. I'd just have to put her out of her misery now. "Yeah, I couldn't wait to get the explanation for this..._Sweetie._" I replied. Knowing that my last word would reveal who I was.

Lara's eyes widened in horror. "SAM!?" She yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?" she had lowered her voice to a whisper, but a really loud whisper so I could tell that she was mad.

"Uh...Lara, this is me, I go to clubs The question is what are _you_, doing here? Working? I thought you hated the club scene."

"I do...I mean...It's..." She tried to argue. It was always funny when Lara was stuck for words.

"So you, lied?" I teased her.

"No." She said.

"Really. Well you didn't tell me the truth. I got into a fight with my boyfriend because I thought he was overworking you." I knew that would get her to talk.

She cringed. Which meant only one thing. She was ready to talk. "I'm sorry, Sam. I can explain."

"Yeah. Well it better be good." I say faking anger, It's really too funny. I'm way too buzzed I'm going to have to lay off the drink for the rest of the night.

"I'm in debt, Sam. I've been trying to get extra shifts at the Bells, but between class, and hanging out with you and Alex and everyone else it isn't really possible."

My mind suddenly went back to Alex. "Does he know? Alex, I mean?"

She nodded. "I talked to him before I started. I wouldn't have done it if he wasn't okay with it."

"You...asked his permission?" I asked, Alex didn't seem like he'd tell Lara what she could or couldn't do, that said, I'd understand if he didn't want her to do this.

"No...I just...didn't want him to think I was lying to him...he was actually...pretty supportive..."

"Well, duh. He knows he's going to get free lap dances." I grinned. "Speaking of which, why don't you do private dances? I practically begged to get the barmaid to get you to come."

"Honestly...the thought of it turns my stomach...And it wouldn't feel right, I'd feel like I'm cheating on Alex."

I personally had no problem grinding against strangers in the past. But being in a relationship with someone you care about for...wow it's nearly been a year already?...It tends to change your perspective on these things. "I get it. So how long have you been working here?"

"This is my third week. I do promised that it would only be for a month. It's actually kind of...fun."

It was kind of hard to tell if something Lara liked was fun. She sit's in a library for hours and studies and thinks that's fun. It's not. I nodded. "That doesn't explain the debt though." Lara lived well within her means. Hell she even had a rainy day fund. How the hell could _she _be in debt.

"I...bought something." Lara breathed. "And this place pays really well, so I thought, a few days..." she trailed off.

Lara, buying something...now that, didn't stack up. "You, _bought something_. That you couldn't afford." That was strange. I had to buy Lara a phone, otherwise she'd still be using an old Nokia, and when I say old, I mean _old_. Seriously, digging one of those things up in a dig site wouldn't be unusual. Maybe that's where she got it.

"Yeah." She nodded.

I didn't buy it. "What is it?"

"I...it's...not important." She defended.

"Lara, it's very important. You're a fucking _stripper_. It would need to be _very _important?"

She sighed in defeat. "It's your birthday present...I ordered the Arri Alexa...I saw you looking it up one day."

For the third time that night, my jaw dropped. She was doing all of this..._for me_. It didn't make sense.

"Oh...sweetie. Why would you do this to yourself...for me of all people. You don't have to...I can afford...Dad...can afford to buy me one." I think this is the first time I've ever actually admitted that, I've never earned any money of my own...ever. Then again my parents only got to where they were due to their parents.

"I know but, you keep buying me things...clothes, my phone, you paid all of out bills when I was between jobs. Even when I tell you not to buy me anything or pay more than your share of our bills.

"I do that because you're my best friend." I say truthfully.

"And you're mine. It's because of you I'm not rotting in a Library somewhere, I've experienced things that even though I don't necessarily like them, I got to say I tried. And I know how much of a big deal you were going to make over turning twenty one, what with you finally being able to get drunk in pretty much every country, I wanted to do something special." She stared at the floor

Well, I felt like a jerk. When I really think about it, I haven't always been the best friend I could be. There have been too many times that I've abandoned her at clubs to catch the attention of someone, and yet she was always there the next morning holding my hair while I offered last nights dinner to the toilet. She once even took the day off class to look after me while I was sick. My parents never even did that, they would just call a nurse to look after me, but Lara, took care of me. I really didn't deserve a friend like Lara. Well that was going to change.

"Come here," I threw my arms up to initiate a hug. "Bring it in."

"I...wouldn't do that if I were you...It'll ruin your outfit...I'm...covered in baby oil." she said embarrassed, indicating her shiny skin.

She works as a stripper to buy me my dream camera camera, and she watches out for my wardrobe. Lara is the best friend I could have ever asked for. I had to make it up to her. But in the meantime...but I had something else on my agenda, first.

"Hey, are you guys understaffed tonight?" I asked.

"What?" She said meeting my gaze, her look was puzzled, But I'm pretty sure that she knew what I was asking.

"Well...I've kind of always wanted to do this...I've taken lessons and...I'm not looking to be paid...is there any chance you could...And I don't want you to go through this alone, I owe you that much. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"Sam," She began, but I cut her off with my puppy dog eyes. She shook her head, laughing. "I'll ask. Wait here."

"Don't you dare think of running...I know where you live." I yelled after her.

A few minutes later Lara returned. There was a man with her, he kind of looked like a cross between Danny DeVito and Joe Pesci, I kinda want to call him Danny DePesci. "So, I hear you wanna dance." his voice was completely neutral, and I couldn't identify his accent. I nodded enthusiastically, "For free?" I nodded again "Stand up." He said. I did as I was told. He looked me up and down. "Turn around." Again I did as I was told. "Wiggle your hips." That I did with no problem. "If you can be ready in four minutes you can go up next."

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Lara take her to the back. Get her into something...flattering." I actually took that as an insult, my shirt cost more than his suit, I could guarantee it.

Lara nodded. She beckoned me to follow her.

"Oh, what's your name sweetheart?" He called after me.

"Uh...Sam." I said simply.

"No. You're stage name. Everyone picks their own here."

"Oh...Well." I always thought they were assigned. I thought for a moment, then I grinned. "_Himiko_...My name is Himiko."

"Himiko, great." He turned and left.

"Himiko?" Lara asked. "Are you sure your ancestor would approve?"

"Shut up, _Starfire_." I mocked.

We went into the changing room. I flipped through the outfits. I actually found a kimono, well a cheap stipper one, real Kimonos don't have Velcro, this would go perfect with my stage name. Then I picked out Lingerie, an Orange Bra and thong.

I stripped off to change...and oil myself. "I feel like I was born to do this." I said as I examined myself in the mirror, I was in good shape, I wasn't as fit as Lara, but I have a great figure. So I'm a little vain, sue me.

"Sam, you really don't have to do this?" Lara stated.

"Lara, I don't _have to do anything." _I tell her, as I lifted my kimono off the hanger, but I didn't put it on yet "I want to do this. I _really want __to._" It was true, it would mean Lara didn't have to have being a stripper on her record alone, I'd get to use the lessons I paid for, and well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to enjoy this._  
_

"Well, Good luck Sam." Lara said. And suddenly, I felt her hand come into contact with my ass, in a stinging slap.

"Ow. Lara." I squealed as I rubbed my cheek, that was gonna leave a mark.

"Sorry, it's apparently tradition here that before your first dance..." She didn't finish her scenetence and instead simply repeated her slapping motion.

"Well, better you than a stranger." I smiled. I slipped the kimono on.

I walked over to the curtain, when I heard the song end, and saw a girl come through. Then I heard the DJs voice. "All right, we have a treat in store...Brand new tonight...the most exotic little honey in the building...please welcome, Himiko."

I heard applause, I took a breath and made my way onto the stage. The music kicked up and I shed my kimono before I reached the pole. The cheers were empowering, and that was before my bra came off, Unlike Lara, I had opted out of tape. It felt _great.__  
_

So that's the story of Lara's sixth job, and my first. I ended up going back a couple times. I only wish it had lasted longer.

* * *

So I hoped you liked this. Now a couple of things to keep in mind.

First :I will NOT be changing this to make it a Lara/Sam story. I do ship them, but this is not one of those stories. I think it's important to just portray the two as friends, not just exclusively as a lesbian couple. Also I don't know much about lesbian couples so I seriously doubt I could write it convincingly. Secondly: This is a comedy. Third: This is set in an alternate version of my closing Early-Verse, why because I also ship Lara/Alex.


	2. Gone Fishin'

Roth and Grim take time off.

* * *

"Really, Grim. I don't understand why you find this so entertainin'."Roth said casting the lure out. The pair were sitting in a small row boat in the middle of a lake.

"Roth, if ye're, goin' te complain the entire time, you have my permission te swim back te shore." Grim snapped at his companion, he was already reeling something in again. they had only been sitting there about an hour. In that time Grim had caught, Six fish, and those were just the one's he'd kept.

Roth grumbled. He hadn't caught a thing. "All I'm saying is that, we've been out here for ages... "

"That's the point. Not every day has to be filled, with explosions and gunshots. I'm perfectly happy for the peace and quiet." Grim said. Though he would never admit it, He was beginning to feel his age.

"Well...at least the fish are biting for you. I haven't even got a nibble." Roth grumbled.

"I keep forgetting how impatient ye are, ye miserable bastard." Grim smirked. "Next time I'm invitin' Jonah instead. At least he'll be quiet."

Roth pulled out a pack of cigarettes, he put one in his mouth and flicked his lighter on, before Grim cleared his throat."

"Dinnae even think about it." Grim said. "Ye're sittn' in a pollution free zone. If you want te pollute the air of the Endurance with that shite, I can't stop ye, but ye're not doin' it here."

Roth grumbled and put the cigarettes back in his pocket. his had been planned on being a peaceful week off to just relax. But now Roth had lost his one way to unwind. Roth knew there was a significance to the occasion Grim had them take off.

"So...when are we going to talk?" Roth said turning to face Grim's back.

"If you haven't taken the hint." Grim turned "I was tryin' te get you to shut it."

"Grim...come on." Roth said putting the fishing rod down "It's been five years almost to the day Richard and Amelia went missing. I know that's why you convinced me to take the week off."

Grim looked back towards the water. "Aye." He said sullenly. "Hard te believe it's been that long."

Roth nodded. "I was convinced that Bastard would outlive all of us."

"Don't be talkin' like that." Grim turned back a look of anger in his eyes. "He's only missin'. We don't know where he is"

"You don't really believe that, do you Grim?" Roth said sadly.

Grim didn't answer. "How's Lara these days?"

"She's good. Last I saw her anyway." Roth said. "Would you believe she's got a boyfriend now?"

"Boyfriend? It seem like only yesterday she was a wee lass on the deck of the Endurance asking me te tie her shoes."

"Do you remember the time she broke your radio? Roth Chuckled. "She looked terrified you were goin' to throttle her."

Grim smiled at the memory. "Aye, those were the days. I tell you one thing. If that lad hurt's her he'll have hell te pay."

"Ah, you needn't worry about that. He's a good lad." Roth said. "In fact, I've offered him a job."

Grim raised an eyebrow. "Doin' what?" He asked suspiciously.

"Come on now Grim, we all knew Frank was going to retire sooner or la..."

"You're letting him be the ship's technician?" Grim almost yelled.

"It's only temporary? Think of it as an internship. Get him a bit of real world experience." Roth said. "You know how hard it is to get work these days."

"Aye." Grim nodded. He sat in silence, turning back to the water. Roth stared at his back waiting for him to speak again. "I do miss them."

"Sorry?" Roth said rhetorically.

"I said 'I miss them'. Dicky and Amy." Grim repeated.

Roth nodded. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about them."

"Nor me." Grim said. He sat quietly again. "This how I like to reminisce. Quietly, doing somethin' I enjoy."

"It beats my method. Sittin' around drinkin' myself half to death." Roth smiled glumly.

"You need a hobby. Or a girl. Or both." Grim chuckled.

"Aye. That I do." Roth smiled. Suddenly Roth felt tugging on his line. He'd finally gotten a bite. "Grim, I've got one."

"Aye, looks like one's finally come along thinking 'I'll give this miserable bastard a break.'"

Roth began to try and reel him in. Little by little. But the fish wouldn't come in. "I think it's a big one."

"Either that, or ye're shite at fishing." Grim laughed.

The minutes ticked by, with no progress. Roth was still trying to catch his first fish, whilst Grim was in the process of throwing some back. "Give me a hand here."

"Cannae do it Captain." Grim laughed. "He's all your's."

"Righ that does it." Roth said. He secured the rod under the benches and began to empty his pockets.

"Oh what are ye doin'?" Grim said. Although he had a pretty good Idea.

"I'm gettin' that bastard one way or another." He grabbed his knife and dived into the lake.

Grim shook his head. He pulled out a bottle of Iron-Bru out of his cooler. He twisted the cap off and took a gulp. Before casting his lure out again. Roth suddenly surface for air, then he threw a twenty pound trout into the boat.

"That's how you catch a fish." Roth said triumphantly.

Grim shook his head and laughed. "Ye really are a miserable bastard, ye know that right?"

* * *

I'd just like to note that this is officially a drabble series. My Dumping ground for stories that don't fit into main stories. I hope you enjoy.


	3. Polar Opposites

Lara and Sam's first meeting in boarding school. Set five years before Closing Early.

* * *

Sam stared up at the large Gothic Style building. "This place looks like some kind of Palafe." Sam said.

"Well, it's not." The driver said. "It's your new school. And I'm afraid you have no choice but to get used to it." He pulled Sam's last case out of the car and placed it on the ground next to her.

Sam shook her head. Years of acting out and bad behaviour in order to get her parents attention had finally done it. They had sent her to schools in multiple countries, even switching continents. But this time they had sent her where she would be out of sight, and out of mind. Scotland.

She didn't think the punishment fit the crime. It wasn't that she didn't like Scotland, having never been there, it's more to do with the fact that She had been sent where she couldn't embarrass her parent's anymore. All she wanted was a little attention, and she was getting punished for it. So unfair.

A woman made her way over the car. Sam had been to enough schools to be able to spot the Principal immidiately. This wasn't the Principal, it was more than likely the secratary.

"I take it you are Samantha?" the woman asked.

Sam simply nodded, she honestly didn't feel like talking.

"Well allow me to be the first to welcome you to, Glenalmond College My name is Mrs Daniels." She extended her arm, Sam shook it weakly. She turned to the driver, "You may go if you wish."

The driver nodded simply, closing the trunk. He reentered the car, and without so much as looking back drove off. Miss Daniels lifted the two largest of Sam's cases "If you'd lift your other bags and follow me. The Headmistress is expecting you." She made her way into the building.

Sam picked up the remaining two bags and slowly followed her into the large building

Sam sat patiently. outside the office. The door suddenly opened. A woman in her early fifties appeared. She had balck hair that was greying, at the sides. She was slim and well dressed, with silver rimmed glasses hanging from a chain, around her neck. She was quite imposing.

"Samantha. My name is Ms Clarke." She introduced her self. "If you'd take to take a seat inside.

Sam rose and made her way inside, taking a seat. Ms Clarke made her way around the desk. She eyeballed Sam, making her feel uncomforatable. She opened a folder on her desk.

"Well Samantha, quite a record of bad behaviour. Staying out late, vandalism, property damage." She looked up. "Tell me. Why do you think you are here?"

"Because my parents hate me." Sam replied, venom dripping from her voice.

"I seriously doubt that." Ms Clarke stated. "You're here because I recieved a phone call, And I agreed to let you come despite it being halfway through term."

"That was kind of you." Sam replied.

Ms Clarke's eyes softened. "Miss Nishimura, I understand that you are upset."

"I'm not upset. I derserve this." Sam said. "I embarassed my parents one time too many, so I have to come here as punishment."

Ms Clarke's eyes softend. "I understand that you've done some bad things. But I also know you did them to get attention."

"I...no...I'm..." Sam tried to argue.

"I know that you just want to get your parents attention. So you act out. I've read your profile."

Sam was speachless. Most of her previous Principals simply dismissed her as a lost cause. Was this one actually taking her side.

"I..." Sam began.

"You will head to your room. Classes for the day are nearly over for the day, so there isn't much point joining. Mrs Daniels will help you with your luggage."

"Okay." Sam said meekly. She rose from her spot.

"One more thing. You're almost fifteen years of age. It's time you start acting like it." Ms Clarke said.

"Thank you."Sam said as she exited the office.

Miss Daniels was waiting, once again holding her two larger bags. "If you'd follow me again."

Sam lifted her smaller bags and followed Mrs Daniels, who began going over the rules. But only caught snippets. "So breakfast is served at from seven to eight...School Uniform must be worn at during school hours...Classes are from Nine to three..."

They arrived outside a door, and Mrs Daniels unlocked the door. When Sam suddenly remembered. Roomate. Her last roommate was rather unpleasant. She was mean, She smelled bad.

"Uh...Mrs Daniels...I don't suppose there's any chance I've got a room to myself?" Sam tried to make it sound like a joke.

"No such luck. No you'll be bunking with another young lady." Mrs Daniels told her. She opened the door and entered. She placed Sam's cases at the foot of one of the beds. bed.

"Well...can you tell me about her?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry dear but I don't really have the time right now." she frowned. "I have a mountain of paperwork, that needs to be completed, before the end of the day. I can tell you her name is Laura, she's about your age and she's very nice I'm sure you'll get along fine, In fact she's new too. Only been here a couple of weeks. I'll leave you to settle in. Dinner will be from served from half past five." She said with a smile before she made her way back out into the hall.

Sam stood in her room. Looking at her roommates side. It was neat, almost too neat. "Time to find out about this_ Laura_."

Sam opened her wardrobe. "Hmm." She flicked through the clothing. "All pretty plain, practical stuff. Nothing particularly...outlandish, or stand out." She crouched down to inspect the bottom for shoes, four pairs. Sam picked up one of the boots, Military looking things. With lots of laces. "Huh...maybe she's a lesbian?" Sam thought. She wasn't judging, she had kissed girls herself in the past.

She closed the closet inspected the shelves. Books. Lot's of books. All sorted alphabetically. "Nerd." Sam said flatly. Again, not judging. Maybe she'd have someone she could copy homework from.

She looked at the wall. There were no pictures or posters hanging up. "So, no sneak peak to see what she looks like."

Sam looked at the digital clack on the bedside table 2:45. Long time before dinner. Enough time to make the place more homey. "Time to get to work."

* * *

Sam looked at her handiwork. Posters were up, her silk sheets were on the bed. Her radio was set up, She had Clothes hanging up, various little bits and bobs to make her feel at home. "This feels better." She said. Kicking her bags under the bed, and jumped on top of it. She looked back at the clock.

Only an hour to make her half of the room look fabulous. Her roommate wasn't back yet. "I guess I'm taking a tour." She hopped up and made her way out.

The place was quite nice looking. Like an old castle. If she ever got bored she could pretend she was in Hogwarts. All of a sudden, she felt herself being knocked back, a pile of books landing beside her.

"Hey what's the..." Sam started angrily.

"I'm sorry." A panicky voiced girl extended her arm and helped her up. "I should have been paying attention." She crouched bown and picked up her books.

She was about Sam's height, with thick brown hair, parted in the middle with a side fringe, tied back in a ponytail. She had deep brown eyes, and very clear skin. She was still wearing her

"No, it's okay."Sam picked up her last book and handed it to her.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry again." She said before rushing off.

Sam looked after her for a moment. "Odd."

* * *

Sam arrived back in her room. She saw that her roommate had already arrived back. To her surprise, she recognised her. It was the girl who had knocked her over in the hallway. She had changed into a grey V-neck and black jeans, her uniform was hanging on the outside of her closet. She was furiously writing what appeared to be an essay. "Hey."

The girl looked up. "Oh, hey...If this is about ealier...like I said, I'm really sorry."

"Hey." Sam Interrupted. "I'm not here about that. I'm your new roommate."

"Oh, right." She put her paper down. She extended her arm "Nice to meet you."

"I guess you're Laura." Sam said shaking her hadn.

"Actually, It's _Lara_. There's no 'U'." She stated "But don't worry, a lot of people make that mistake."

"Well, in my defense, Mrs Daniels said your name was _Laura_." Sam grinned "So it's her fault I'm wrong. My name is Samantha Nishimura...Call me Sam. I hate my full name. ."

"All right, Sam." Lara smiled.

"So, what did you do?" Sam said plopping down in her bed.

"Sorry?" Lara asked.

"Well I was sent her as punishment for acting out and embarassing my parents. I can tell from your accent that your not from around here so I assumed the same thing about you." Saim said jokingly.

"It...uh...I actually have to finish my notes so...I'll be happy to talk later." Lara smiled weakly. Before picking up her pages and pen.

"Those are notes? That's a full essay." Sam said inspecting the page.

"Well, I don't like to leave anything out." Lara stated.

"Well you sure are dedicated. But is it important you get these done now?"

"Well, not really but I'd like to get them done. Why."

"All right I'll level with you. I'm alone here. My parents sent me as far away as they could so I can't embarass them anymore. So since I'm stuck here, I figure I have to make it work this time."

"I see." Lara said placing her notes down and facing Sam. "How many places have you been to school?"

"It would be quicker to name the places I haven't." Sam frowned.

"I...I'm sorry. That must feel awful." Lara said.

"Yeah, it is. I mean dad always pays for me to get whatever I want but it it's no substitute for actual contact."

"I'm can't imagine how that feels." Lara said wiping her eyes.

"Are you all right?" Sam asked switching beds to sit beside Lara.

"I'm fine." Lara lied.

"You're a bad liar." Sam smiled. "Come on, I just poured my heart out to you, the least you can do is the same.

"I...yeah...I guess that's fair. Lara said wiping her eyes. "I...I used to spend all my time with my parents."

"That sounds like a luxury." Sam interupted "Sorry. Continue."

"I used to follow them around the worl on expiditions."

"Like...mountain climbing?" Sam asked.

"No...well once. But they were Archaeologists." Lara finished. "I used to get private tuition from them and people they would hire to come out on their dig sites."

Sam nodded. Her parents never took her to do things like that.

"And last summer my parents had a talk, and they wanted me to attend secondary school, because, they know that home schooled children can get...nervous about attending University when it comes time. So they decided to take time off."

"So they wanted to beat that and break you in gently?"

"Something like that. Help me...develope socially." Lara finished. "So I attended a secondary school in Surrey, near where I was born. I was so nervous, that I wouldn't really fit in that, I didn't even really try at first. So I just focused on my studies."

"I can appreciate that I guess." Sam said. She had been going to school since she was six, she remembered making friends back then and how easy it seemed. It must be different trying to do the same thing as a teenager.

"But a few weeks later while I was at school, I was taken out of class, out of school to the local police station. My...well he's not really any relation...but he's been around as long as I can remember."

"Who?"

"Roth. My father's friend. He had called to insist I be taken there to wait for him. He didn't know the area and was in a rush so..."

"Why didn't he just call?" Sam asked.

"It wasn't really news you wanted to hear over the phone. But I ended up not hearing it from Roth. One of the police officers...he told me my parents had disappeared."

Sam's heart dropped. And after what she'd said. "Lara, what I said earlier..."

"No...I get it. You were joking...You couldn't have known."

"Still, it wasn't right. And I'm sorry."

Lara gave another weak smile. "Anyway, after that...well I was left in Roth's care, I told him he shouldn't have to give up his job because of me. So I insisted on boarding school."

Sam didn't know what to say. This girl was her polar opposite, but she felt they shared the same sentiment of not truly belonging. "I'll make you a deal." Sam stated.

Lara looked up from her shoes. "What deal?"

"It seems to me that we are both alone here, but for different reasons." Sam began. "So I think we can help. Each other."

"How?" Lara asked.

"Well it seems to me we both need a little of what the other is selling." Sam smiled.

"What...I...Are you offereing me drugs?" Lara almost screamed.

"No, drugs are for losers." Sam laughed. "No what I mean is, I need someone to help me settle down and stop being such a trouble maker, and you need someone to break you in to social circles."

Lara let out a small noise between a laugh and a hiccup. "Ok. But you're not in the social circles here." Lara told her.

"Oh please. I'm fabulous. I'll be popular by second period tomorrow." Sam winked.

Lara laughed again. "Okay, I'll hold you to that."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing, Sweetie."

"Sweetie?" Lara was taken aback.

"What? No one ever called you sweetie before?" Sam asked. Lara shook her head. "Well I am." Sam said grabbing and hugging Lara's head to her chest and nuzzling the top of her head with her cheek, like she was a puppy "You're my sweetie."

Lara was shocked, she wasn't used to this kind of physical contact, especially not from a stranger. However she found herself relishing in it. Maybe she did need Sam. They could not belong anywhere, together.

"Hey, are you a lesbian?" Sam asked suddenly.

"What?" Lara said breaking out of Sam's grip to face her.

"I'm not judging or anything. I just looked through some of your stuff and I saw those boots."

"No, I'm...I'm not...I don't think so." Lara said. "I'm too busy with my studies to..."

"Oh boy...I've got my work cut out for me." Sam laughed dropping back on the bed. "Don't worry I'll be more trouble than usual to make sure you have the same workload."

Lara couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

Decided to try my hand at a first meeting fic, thinking of doing one for Lara/Alex as well.


End file.
